Secrets
by araghu
Summary: Stiles is kicked out of the pack because he is human...or is he?


_Stiles is a Winchester, by adoption. His dad is John Winchester and his brothers are Dean and Sam. He has been trained since he was 5 years old, just like Dean and Sam. Stiles wanted a normal life and left to live with his Uncle in Beacon Hills when he was 13. A year later, Stiles finds out he is the son of Zeus and joins Camp Half-Blood during the summers._

 _The Nine: Percy, Annabeth, Stiles, Nico, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo. The last quest was the defeat of Gaea._

 _Stiles is back sophomore year. Scott is bit and is a werewolf. The story takes place in Season 3. Scott found out the Alphas are here, and they kick Stiles out of the pack, but because they think they are protecting him._

 _Stiles is hurt and the story goes on from there…_

Chapter 1: Left

"Leave Stiles. We told you, we don't want you in the pack!" Derek screams.

Stiles doesn't move. The rest of the pack is scared, but Stiles remains in his place. He's been in worse situations before, but this hurts. Everyone is looking at him and Derek. Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, and Peter are all watching as Derek yells at Stiles.

"You're just weak. You're a liability. You're a-"

Derek was interrupted with a fog that came in between Stiles and him. It formed into a shape of a person.

"Stiles, how've you been?"

Everyone is shocked and frozen. Stiles keeps his eyes on Derek a few second before answering.

"Good Percy. What's up?"

"Well, we need you. There's a prophecy."

Stiles sighs and smacks his head. "Ok. I'll be there in two days. I'm getting my car."

"The Jeep?"

"No the Camaro. Get the SUV ready and tell the others to have their bags packed. I'll be there."

"Ok, well actually Jason and the others are at your house waiting for you. They took a flight and decided to travel with you since you have that pack."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there." And Stiles waves his hand through the mist, making Percy disappear.

Stiles turns around and walks to the door to leave Derek's loft, when Derek put an arm on him and turned him around.

"Who is that?"

"I'm no longer pack. I'm leaving."

Stiles turned, but Derek put his hand on his shoulder again. This time, Stiles grabbed it, flipped Derek, and snapped his arm at the elbow and popped his shoulder out of his socket.

The pack gasped at the sight. Stiles crouched down to Derek's face. He saw fear in it. He didn't want it to be this way, but the pack hurt him. They weren't who he thought they were.

"Touch me again and I'll rip your throat out with my teeth." Stiles's voice was much colder and sent a shrill up Derek's spine.

He walked out and left home to go pack and meet his friends.

/

Scott was the first to break the silence. "What the hell was that?"

Allison spoke next. She was furious that no one stood up for Stiles. "That would be you guys fucking up."

Everyone turned to her. "I'm leaving. I was never really a part of this pack anyway."

She left and drove after Stiles, hoping to get his forgiveness.

/

Stiles got home and pulled into the driveway to see Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo waiting for him on his porch. He got out and was tackled by Hazel and Piper.

"Hey guys, I missed you too."

They got off him and Piper spoke first. "Geez Stiles, take off the mist. We know who you really are."

Stiles stepped inside the house and with a snap of his fingers his true self showed. He had longer hair, but not long enough for a ponytail, he was much more built with broader shoulders and toned muscles, and he was three inches taller.

Forgetting that the door was open, he heard a voice from the doorway.

"Stiles?"

/

 _He must be so angry,_ Allison thought as she parked in front of Stiles's house. His door was open so she just walked in to find a person who looked like Stiles, but this guy was much more bulky and hot.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looks at her. "Yep that's me."

"Where…How…Why…You…"

Jason interrupts them. "As much as I like this reunion, we need to go. Stiles come on pack."

Stiles went to his room and packed a duffel bag with his clothes, shoes, and his medicine. He opened his desk drawer and took what looked like a pen went back downstairs.

Everyone was in the Kitchen waiting for Stiles. He tossed his Jeep keys to Jason.

"Not a scratch."

The five kids then get their bags, while Stiles returns to the kitchen with the keys to his Camaro.

"Allison, I need to go. I'll be in Long Island, New York."

Allison got up from her chair and grabbed Stiles by his collar. She pulled him close and kissed him hard before pulling away for air.

"Stiles, I'm coming." Stiles sighed.

"Do you have clothes?"

"Actually, my dad already has an apartment there. It's like a safe house with all of my stuff."

Stiles raises an eyebrow and Allison just responds with a shrug.

"Ok, get in the car. Tell your dad to meet us there in two days. Sometime in the evening around 5 will do."

Allison nods her head and goes outside to call her father and Stiles locks up the house.

Jason, Piper, Fran, Hazel, and Leo get in Stiles's Jeep while Allison and Stiles take the Camaro. They knew Stiles had to explain a lot to Allison. Stiles starts the car, attaches his phone to the aux cord, and they start their two day journey to New York.


End file.
